Militaires Sans Frontières
Militaires Sans Frontières (/mi:li:'tɛ sɒn frɒn'tɪər/ mee-lee-TEH son fron-TEER), abbreviated MSF and known in English as Army Without Borders, was a private military company founded and led by renowned mercenary Big Boss in the early 1970s. Abandoning their home countries, the "soldiers without borders" provided their services to all clients, regardless of nation or ideology, operating from their offshore Mother Base in the Caribbean Sea. History Origins After leaving the Patriots in 1972, Naked Snake, a.k.a. Big Boss, formed the Militaires Sans Frontières to provide military force to anyone who needed it, regardless of nation or ideology. As such, the MSF specialized in providing a full range of military services, including combat, logistics, training, weapons, outfitting, and R&D. In addition, the MSF was designed to merge the small footprint and exceptional performance of special forces groups with the full military might of a full regular army, as a means to fully break free of nation-states. To avoid enemy intelligence services like the CIA, MSF did not initially establish a permanent base, often choosing to relocate their forces as required. Employed by the Colombian government sometime after 1972, Snake and the MSF fought an opposing mercenary unit led by Kazuhira Miller for their last contracted job. After MSF defeated the enemy force, Snake offered Miller a place in the group, which he eventually accepted, later becoming its second-in-command. During this time, Miller viewed MSF as a new business model for private military contractors, neither acting as typical mercenaries nor a foreign legion, and intended to help the organization expand. On November 4, 1974, the Militaires Sans Frontières were stationed in Colombia when they were first approached by Ramón Gálvez Mena and Paz Ortega Andrade, representing Costa Rica. The two requested that the group assist "the nation without a military" because of a mysterious security company that had recently invaded their country, presumably for the CIA. In return, Gálvez offered the group an offshore plant to use as a base off the coast of the Caribbean. Despite some rumors that it was a mercenary group, Snake did not seem to consider it as such, and protested at Gálvez's assumption that they were just a pack of "Dogs of War" when the latter attempted to hire them.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Naked Snake/Big Boss: (suddenly stands up) Hold it! You seem to think we're just a pack of "Dogs of War." Is that right? // Ramón Gálvez Mena: Yes, that's what I've heard. You're an army without a state... // Naked Snake/Big Boss: No... We've only left our countries behind. After some persuasion from Miller, and curious as to The Boss's supposed involvement in the affair, Snake accepted the mission. The MSF then commenced operations against the occupying force in Costa Rica, later identified as Peace Sentinel, who were attempting to develop an unmanned nuclear weapon known as Peace Walker. The MSF's existence was threatened toward the end of their mission, when Peace Sentinel leader Hot Coldman, intended to launch a nuclear strike at Mother Base. The MSF considered evacuating, but Miller had some confidence that Snake would succeed in stopping Peace Walker's launch. Eventually, the MSF left Mother Base to aid Snake in stopping the Peace Sentinel, who had relocated to neighboring Nicaragua. During their mission, the MSF also dispatched several of its forces into other war zones for income, in order to increase its numbers and resources (namely small arms, missiles and uniforms) as well as to feed its personnel, in the fight against the Peace Sentinel.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: Hey, Boss, you mind if we powwow for a sec? // Naked Snake/Big Boss: What now? MSF-brand rations? // Kazuhira Miller: Actually, that sounds – No, no! With all the men we have now, it may be time we started sending some of them to other countries. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: You mean dispatching mercs? // Kazuhira Miller: How else are we gonna keep feeding the crew we have? // Naked Snake/Big Boss: I know… You’re right. // Kazuhira Miller: Okay. To deploy troops, select “Outer Ops” from the Mother Base Menu. If it goes really well, we might even get new recruits, weapons design specs, or leads on new missions. We can deploy any vehicles or large-scale weapons in our arsenal as well. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: And if things don’t go “really well”…? // Kazuhira Miller: Yeah. We could lose men. I won’t try and force you. You’re the one calling the shots here, Boss. In addition, after capturing territory from the enemy forces, the MSF temporarily used them as training grounds for their troops in various weapons and fighting styles.This is implied in Miller's briefing tapes for the various Marksmanship Challenges in Extra Ops Due to of their mercenary-like status, their questionable battlefied tactics, and their off-shore forward operating base in the Caribbean, they were often referred to as pirates by their enemies.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Hot Coldman: I wonder who'll miss a ragtag band of pirates all the way out in the middle of the Caribbean...? Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Skull Face: This pirate crackdown's a go. Following Peace Walker's destruction, Paz came to stay aboard Mother Base. At some point during her stay, the Militaires Sans Frontières adopted a cat that they found on one of the missions, which Paz named "Nuke." Big Boss and Miller briefly discussed who their "queen bee" was within the MSF, in regards to Mother Base's hexagonal beehive-like structure. Unable to decide between either Paz, Cécile Cosima Caminades, Amanda Valenciano Libre, or Strangelove, they both agreed that they should instead have an "army of queen bees."Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Miller > Mother Base > Queen Bee Naked Snake (Big Boss): By the way, Kaz, who do you think's our queen bee? // Kazuhira Miller: Good question. I was thinking maybe Paz. // Snake: Hmm. I was thinking Strangelove... // Miller: I can see that. Or maybe Cécile. // Snake: On second thought, I might go with Amanda. // Miller: How about this, Snake. We'll have an army of queen bees. // Snake: Sure, why not. The MSF also completed development of the bipedal tank Metal Gear ZEKE, later installing it with Peace Walker's nuclear warhead to act as a deterrent against enemies, unofficially making them the world's seventh nuclear power. They had been able to do this undetected because both the KGB and the CIA were too busy trying to cover up the chaotic events at Nicaragua to notice. The MSF were later to be dispatched to Angola for their services, which Miller relayed to Cipher during a secret business telephone call (the latter party having earlier promised Miller with MSF's expansion in exchange for going along with Cipher's true plot of getting Big Boss to rejoin them). Cipher planned to have the MSF act as a deterrent for their new world order, with Paz issuing this demand to Snake, after revealing herself to be a triple agent. Having hijacked MSF's Metal Gear ZEKE on Mother Base, she intended to frame the group as being an extremist cult, following Snake's refusal, by launching a nuclear strike on the East Coast of America. However, that plan failed when the MSF defeated ZEKE, with Paz presumed dead after falling into the ocean. Miller also ended up admitting to his knowledge and involvement in Cipher's plot to Big Boss afterwards and apologized. Side Ops On December 3, 1974 at 13:18 hours, the MSF was hired to eliminate an infamous U.S. Marine sniper duo who had been involved in the Laotian Civil War. MSF had been hired by Miller's KGB contacts from his days in Colombia prior to joining Snake's group. After completing the mission, MSF became suspicious of the naval facility in Cuba after it became apparent that their targets were more afraid of the base than of death, and did some investigating, dispatching an Intel Team agent named Hideo to investigate. On December 7, 1974 at 05:31 hours, Hideo requested extraction from his current assignment. Big Boss personally infiltrated the location to retrieve the agent and ensure his escape, as Hideo was considered an extremely valuable asset to MSF. The mission parameters originally intended for the Hind to rendezvous with Hideo after the latter stole a Jeep and disguised himself as a Shapka-wearing Russki. However, after his stolen jeep broke down with enemy soldiers, including an APC, closing in on him and his being knocked unconscious, Big Boss and MSF were forced to directly interfere to save the agent, also shooting down a Blackhawk chopper that was harrassing their Hind before successfully escaping. On December 21, 1974 at 18:08 hours, MSF were hired by the U.S. military's Joint Chiefs of Staff (JCS), via a cut-out, to acquire intelligence regarding Cipher, uncovered by one of their agents at the naval facility. MSF was hired because the JCS chairman owed Big Boss for his quelling the Peace Walker Incident, as well as their prior experience with Cipher, the group suspected to be responsible for subverting the base personnel and converting the facility into a black site.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: This is the target. The military hasn't retrieved the information themselves, probably because they no longer know who in the Marines they can trust. This 'subversion' appears to extend all the way to the base's higher-ups, and the source of it? The organization Paz spoke of - Cipher. You can bet on it. They're involved with the creation of that black site... And that is why the Pentagon chose us. We're their bait to catch Cipher. Which means it also becomes a golden opportunity for us. We might actually get an up close and personal look at the bastards. Big Boss was dispatched to meet with the undercover agent, and to avoid blowing his cover, interrogated him as though he were an enemy, learning that the information had been recorded on a cassette tape hidden nearby. After deducing the location of the tape, Big Boss retrieved it, narrowly evading a trap set by the agent. After interrogating the agent again (whose cover had been blown by Cipher), Big Boss recovered the real tape from a bald Marine and escaped. On the tape was an interrogation carried out by an unidentified man, which also contained plans confirming the extent of the bases's conversion to a black site, including the purchasing of a fleet of transports. On January 9, 1975 at 07:01 hours, the MSF was again hired by the JCS, this time to destroy the facility's anti-aircraft emplacements, allowing a MGTF heliborne assault to secure the base. Big Boss infiltrated the base and sabootaged three of the AA units. He also rescued several prisoners, including a captured Intel Team agent. After successfully destroying all the AA units and an APC with a cannon that would have threatened the MAGTF, Big Boss was about to undergo extraction, when he learned from Miller that two unidentified attack aircraft were en route to the base. Their ETA was 3 minutes, with Miller concerned by the timing, and soon discovered that they had shot down the MAGTF's chopper and intended to bomb the site. Big Boss and the prisoners narrowly managed to escape the place before it was obliterated. Upon returning, Miller debriefed them and revealed that the aircraft were of western origin, and that the one responsible for the bombing raid most likely wanted to eliminate the evidence of the black site, namely Cipher. Sometime later, Strangelove resigned from MSF due to her purpose in creating ZEKE being complete, and their having no other use for an AI researcher, although Big Boss was on assignment at the time and thus had not been made aware of this. Despite Huey's crush on Strangelove, he accepted her resignation, feeling he had "bigger issues to deal with."Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Info > Pre-mission Brief: Mission Background & Intel > Brief 3: Preparing Staff for the Inspection Big Boss: About the inspection, what do we tell the men? // Kazuhira Miller: The truth. What else? The one thing we don’t need to worry about is anyone here spilling the beans about ZEKE. // Big Boss: Good point. What about the Sandinistas? There’s still quite a few of them left on the base. // Miller: I hate to say it, but it won’t look good having Soviet-bloc personnel here. The problem is moving a group that size in a hurry will look even worse. // Big Boss: At least Amanda is on assignment in Cuba. They’d recognize her. She should stay put for now. // Miller: All civilians save Huey will have to return to their countries. // Big Boss: Even your Parisian Cosima Caminandes? // Miller: Of course. We’ll get her whatever paper she needs. Dr. Strangelove’s departure came at a perfect time. The less ZEKE-related staff here, the better. // Big Boss: Wait, she left?! // Miller: That’s right, you were away on a mission. She left last week. There’s nothing cooking in AI weapons research, and ZEKE is complete. There was really no reason for her to hang around. // Big Boss: I’m surprised Huey let her go that easily. // Miller: Yeah, his crush on Strangelove was never much of a secret, huh? He followed her everywhere while ZEKE was in development. Boy, would she get pissed. But he does have a lot on his mind right now. “I’ve got bigger issues to deal with.” That’s what he said. // Big Boss: That’s the spirit, Huey. At least a week later, the IAEA ended up contacting the MSF to do an inspection for nukes, allegedly for the organization obtaining nuclear fuel from Uzbekistan authorities. Both Snake and Miller quickly realized that the entire thing was a ruse set up by Cipher to have an excuse to get at Metal Gear ZEKE, as revenge for Cipher's failure from Paz's leak, via the United Nations (as they have an untold amount of influence). Since MSF was not officially a nation, rather a private firm that never signed an agreement with the IAEA for peaceful nuclear use nor information on any nuclear facilities, Snake and Miller refused on these grounds with the IAEA having no authority to conduct such an inspection.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Info > Pre-mission Brief: Mission Background & Intel > Brief 1: Nuclear Inspection demand by the IAEA Kazuhira Miller: Snake, yesterday we received official communication from the IAEA. It says: “It has come to our attention that your organization recently purchased nuclear fuel from Uzbekistan authorities. We request permission to inspect your facilities.” // Naked Snake (Big Boss): What a load of bullshit… // Miller: Yeah. They’re after Metal Gear ZEKE’s nuclear warhead. I’m betting this is payback from Cipher after Paz’s leak. // Big Boss: Using the UN. // Miller: There’s no telling how much influence they have. But the IAEA can only do inspections in countries that are partied to the NPT. // Big Boss: And we’re not a country. // Miller: Exactly. We haven’t signed a safeguards agreement with the IAEA over peaceful nuclear use, and we’re not obligated to report any nuclear material we have, nor information about any nuclear facilities. The IAEA has no authority to inspect us. // Big Boss: But despite all that… // Miller: That nuke’s our last line of defense. We don’t want to announce we have it until the world is preparing to wipe us off the map. Until then, we let everyone think we’re just a private army with conventional firepower. // Big Boss: What’s Huey’s take? // Miller: That the problem’s how to hide the nuke and Metal Gear. But I gotta tell you, he was all for it. // Big Boss: I see. But there’s no way we can have the IAEA poking around here. // Miller: So what do we do? Ignore them? // Big Boss: Send them an official letter of refusal. Say we’re a private organization and we’ve done nothing to attract this suspicion. // Miller: You’ve got it. However Huey who supported an inspection sent another letter behind their backs claiming they had changed their minds. Although MSF had never been the subject or even mentioned by the IAEA's Board of Governors, Snake and Miller had no choice but to allow the inspection to happen as two major Western media networks would also be observing the proceedings. All AFVs minus ZEKE were transferred offshore along with any 'troublemakers' for mandatory rest and relaxation.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Info > Pre-mission Brief: Mission Background & Intel > Brief 2: Allowing the Nuclear Inspection Huey Emmerich: We’ve finished ZEKE’s waterproofing reinforcement yesterday. The day after tomorrow, we’ll be done installing the main depth control tank, the compressed air tank, and the attitude control propeller pod. // Kazuhira Miller: Huey… // Huey: If the underwater test goes well, next week we’ll try the 300 ft. seabed depth. // Miller: Drop the act, Huey. How did we end up agreeing to the nuclear inspection? // Huey: …Because after you sent that letter, I told them “after careful reconsideration, we’ve agreed to your request.” And frankly, we should be inspected. This is our chance. If they come and go without discovering the nuke, we can tell the world we’re clean. Of course, it’s risky, and we’ll have to make sure everything’s perfect, but it’ll be worth it. // Big Boss: Huey, can they do an inspection without going through the Board of Governors? // Miller: We contacted the IAEA’s admin branch, and they said there’s no record of us being brought up at any of the board’s meetings. Huey: I’d say they’d… probably do a preliminary inspection to determine whether we should be referred to the board. So it’s bound to be a small inspection team, and they won’t be here that long. Don’t worry, leave everything to me. // Big Boss: Has the media gotten wind of this? // Huey: Yeah. Two major western networks want to do stories on us. I planned on saying yes. // Miller: What?! You want to broadcast this place to the world?! // Huey: That’s why I agreed to the inspection. This is a golden opportunity. We can use the media to “prove” to the world we don’t have a nuke. Besides, even if we said “no,” it would just be delaying the inevitable. // Big Boss: (groans in irritation) Kaz, our hands are tied now. Start getting the place ready. // Huey: Thanks, boss. // Big Boss: Don’t get the wrong idea. You set it up so that any more changes of heart would arouse suspicion, that’s all. Heh. // Miller: ZEKE stays, but we’ll have to move all other AFVs to shore. Any potential troublemakers can go with them for some mandatory R-and-R. Sound good, boss? // Big Boss: Just do it. The remaining FSLN troopers rendezvoused with Amanda (who was in Cuba at the time) and all civilians including Cécile (sans Huey) were given documentation to return to their home countries. In addition, ten days earlier, MSF learnt of Paz's survival via leaked Cipher transmissions and Amanda, and that she had been incarcerated at a U.S. prison camp in Cuba known as Camp Omega due to suspicion of being a corrupted double agent. Seeing her as a VIP due to her being their one link to Cipher, especially with Cipher's suspected involvement in the UN inspection, possibly to corroborate Paz's leak, they decided to rescue her, and if she was unwilling to cooperate, they'll silence her. Rumors of her survival spread throughout their soldiers, with Miller telling Big Boss that they keep their focus on the inspection. They initially intended to wait until after the inspection to retrieve Paz from the facility due to the inspection taking top priority, and kept Paz's survival a secret from Chico (as they realized that Chico still felt guilty regarding being unable to stop Paz when he had the chance). To distract him, he was to be sent to Cuba with his sister.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Info > Pre-mission Brief: Mission Background & Intel > Brief 4: Word of Paz's Survival Kazuhira Miller: Ten days ago, we got reports that Paz was still alive. // Big Boss: She survived… // Miller: She was rescued by Belizean fishermen who found her drifting in the Caribbean. Big Boss: So what’s the plan? Silence her before we’re compromised? // Miller: No, I’ve got something else in mind. Our “friends” at Cipher suspect Paz could be a double agent. She’s being held for interrogation at a camp on the southern tip of Cuba. // Big Boss: Black site. Nice. A slice of American pie on Communist soil. And out of U.S. legal jurisdiction. // Miller: The upcoming inspection of Mother Base has to be connected somehow. The timing’s too perfect. // Big Boss: The UN’s nuclear inspection… // Miller: My guess is they’re trying to corroborate Paz’s leak. // Big Boss: We’re an army without a nation. // Miller: Word of our capabilities gets out, and we’ll have the whole world out to shut us down. Having an American private intelligence agency involved is bad news. Cipher’s the ones who sent Paz to us in the first place. // Big Boss: She knows their true nature. // Miller: Right. Paz is our only link to Cipher. If she’s still alive, we need her on our side. If not us, who else is going to rescue that bitch?! // Big Boss: When do we do it? // Miller: The inspection comes first. We’ll deal with this afterwards. // Big Boss: Do the men know? // Miller: Word has started to spread. The information came from Cuba through Amanda. One of the base personnel used to belong to el Frente. I’ll tell everyone we don’t concern ourselves with the survival of enemy spies. We need them focused on the inspection. And if we get her back here and she isn’t… cooperative, there’s still plenty of room for her in the ocean. // Big Boss: Works for me. What about Chico. He had a chance to stop Paz from hijacking ZEKE and he blew it. He’s carried that guilt ever since. Kid really did care about her. // Miller: Chico… It’s hard to say how he’ll react. // Big Boss: Have Amanda call him out to Cuba. He shouldn’t be here right now. // Miller: Good idea. They haven’t seen each other in a while. A little time with big sis, and he’ll forget all about you-know-who. Unfortunately, Chico somehow managed to learn about Paz's survival. Feeling that MSF abandoned her, managed to escape from the ship he was on and head towards the prison facility, due to the ship being forced to stop to refuel near Santiago, which was sixty miles away on mountainous terrain from the prison facility (necessitating a three-day hike). After they learned from Amanda about Chico's disappearance, Miller and Snake deduced from the stops what happened to Chico, and proceeded to dispatch the Intel Unit at Cuba to search for Chico.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Info > Pre-mission Brief: Mission Background & Intel > Brief 5: Chico Vanishes Kazuhira Miller: What?! Still no sign of Chico? // Big Boss: What’s going on? // Miller: (to Big Boss in a whisper) It’s Amanda in Cuba. A resupply package arrived, but Chico wasn’t with it. (To Amanda in normal tone) Relax, Amanda. I’m sure he’s just… exploring Havana or something. First time in a big city. Could have gotten carried away. // Big Boss: Kaz, wait! The boat Chico was on, did it stop anywhere before it got to Havana? // Miller: Yeah, it had to refuel at Santiago de Cuba… You don’t think… oh shit… You’ve got to be kidding me! He does this NOW?! // Big Boss: It’s sixty miles from Santiago to the prison camp. Chico used to cross the mountains with the older Sandinistas like it was nothing. He’ll make that in three days. // Miller: Still, even if he does find his way there… // Big Boss: You know how reckless he can be. Chico thinks we’ve abandoned Paz, that’s why he’s doing this. // Miller: (picks up the phone and starts dialing) We’ll start by having the Intel detachment in Cuba look for him. We can’t let him be captured. (phone outbound ringtone is heard) Sometime later, Chico was later captured and was also imprisoned at the camp, although he managed to relay the location of both his and Paz's locations to MSF while in captivity and sent a SOS call to Mother Base. Although they realized it was likely to be a setup, they were left with no other options but to directly rescue him and potentially Paz, as otherwise Chico may end up revealing ZEKE's existence under torture. The Intel Unit then investigated the area to confirm the best infiltration spot, with at least sixteen hours being required for confirming a flight path and preparing an aerial vehicle for deployment to Cuba. Although it meant missing the inspection, Big Boss volunteered to personally go to Cuba as the operative to rescue them, knowing that he's the only one Chico and/or Paz would listen to anyways. However, as they couldn't take the Marines stationed at the prison facility head-on, it had to be a one-man infiltration mission. Miller held down Mother Base for the inspection.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Info > Pre-mission Brief: Mission Background & Intel > Brief 6: Chico's Distress call Chico: (transmission) East to a big building. It’s an old… grassy facility. That’s where we are. …Help me, Snake. // Kazuhira Miller: It’s a setup! // Big Boss: We have no choice. // Miller: Yeah. If Chico talks, he could blow the nuke cover-up! We can’t hold off until the inspection’s over. // Big Boss: When can we be ready? // Miller: It will take at least sixteen hours to confirm the flight path and prep a bird. The Intel Unit has started reconning the area. // Big Boss: …Sounds like I have to miss the inspection. // Miller: Boss, we’ll just have to send someone else to get them out… // Big Boss: No! …I’ll go. // Miller: …Yeah, Chico and Paz would only take orders from you, anyway. We can’t go taking on those Marines at the base head-on. It’s got to be off the radar, and it got to be you. Big Boss: Hold down the fort, Kaz. Two days later, the MSF arranged a rescue mission for the two, with Chico being the most necessary VIP, while Paz can be killed if she was too dangerous to take alive. Because of the politically sensitive nature of the mission, Big Boss infiltrated the facility alone while MSF contended to the inspection, with the knowledge that if Big Boss is caught, due to the base is "leased land" (in other words, technically not being on American soil, and thus not being subject to the United States Constitution), as well as the CIA a few years back making the base into a prison facility for "enemies of the state" due to Cipher's influence, Big Boss won't expect any "civil liberties." Miller also stated that Chico's survival is mandatory, while Paz can be killed if worse comes to worst, although he briefly implied that he only wanted to bring back Chico because he knew too much about MSF, causing Big Boss to rebuke him. In addition, because the surrounding area had mines set by both the Americans and the Cubans, escaping on foot was impossible, thus necessitating an air extraction via a single chopper.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Info > Pre-mission Brief: Mission Background & Intel > Mission Intel: US Military Base, Cuba Kazuhira Miller: Snake, you can forget about civil liberties where you’re headed. God only knows what they’d do to you if you get caught. Do not let that happen. The Cubans leased the land to the U.S. as a gesture for helping them gain independence from Spain. The deal remains in effect until both countries agree to dissolve it or the U.S. abandons the land. That’s why America still operates the base even after la revolucion. Problem is, it’s leased land. // Naked Snake (Big Boss): Meaning it isn’t American soil, so the U.S. constitution doesn’t apply there. That allows them to withhold its civil rights protections. // Miller: Yeah, that’s Uncle Sam’s excuse. The area was originally only for detaining refugees from countries like Cuba and Haiti. But a few years ago, the CIA and it’s like started using it as a black site. Enemies of the State are renditioned there and subjected to extreme forms of interrogation. You can bet Cipher had a hand in that. As you’d expect, American and other Western human rights organizations aren’t allowed anywhere near the place. What happens there disappears down the memory hole. // Big Boss: Who knows what they’re doing to Chico and Paz. // Miller: I’d like to interrogate her ourselves, but if worst comes to worst, make sure she’s dead! Chico on the other hand we have to bring back – fast! He knows too much about us… // Big Boss: Kaz! // Miller: The area’s surrounded by mines placed by both the U.S. and Cuba, making escape on foot impossible. You’re heading into the lion’s den, Snake. Don’t take this one lightly. Come back in one piece. // Big Boss: Yeah. As there as a storm occurring at the mission, Big Boss had some ease infiltrating the base.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Info > Pre-mission Brief: Mission Background & Intel > Mission Tips Kazuhira Miller: This is a one-man infiltration mission, Boss. Equipment is the bare essentials. Anything else will be OSP. The target location is a prison camp on a US military base. Those marines have the place locked down tight. Your only backup will be one extraction chopper. We can't send anything else. // Big Boss: You won't need to. // Miller: Again, this is infiltration - a Sneaking Mission. Your number one priority is remaining undetected. Use discretion before engaging any guards you encounter. Be mindful of their sensory perceptions: sight, sound, smell, and pain. Fortunately, these atmospheric conditions will continue until dawn. That should provide you with some cover. // Big Boss: 'Least the weather's on my side... Miller also monitored the situation and gave advice to Big Boss when needed.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Info > Pre-mission Brief: Mission Background & Intel > Mission Objectives: Target Intel Kazuhira Miller: Your Boss's mission objective is to rescue Chico and Paz. According to Chico, they're both being held at an old prison facility. Recon from the Intel Unit supports this, so it's safe to assume that's where they are. Once you've gotten them to the RV, call in the extraction chopper. I'll monitor the situation and offer guidance from here, but you'll be the one in the field. How you handle this mission is entirely up to you, Boss. However, MSF and Mother Base ended up attacked by XOF, as the UN inspection was a smokescreen, resulting in several casualties. In addition, Paz sacrificed herself by jumping out of the chopper due to her possessing a second, undiscovered bomb in her body. The attack was enough to have smoke being seen from far away, leaving the media to blame MSF as being a bunch of "money-grabbing private militias," as well as causing a scandal among the United States and various other nations and groups when it became apparent they were among the clients list. However, the United States Secretary of Defense publicly denied that America or its allies had any involvement in the incident, with the UN and the IAEA making similar denials when reports came out that IAEA inspectors had visited the site, and the other countries avoiding any comment altogether. Officially, the casualty figure was uncertain other than there not being any known survivors, although military choppers had been sighted in the area both prior to and during the incident.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014) "Smoke from the disaster was visible from the coastline. The media blamed “money-minded private militias,” and scandal followed when the US was fingered as one of the organization’s top clients. In response, the Secretary of Defense publicly stated that “neither the United States nor its allies had any hand in the incident.” Reports also suggested that IAEA inspectors visited the site. However, the UN and the IAEA insist that “no such inspection took place.” Other countries among the organization’s long list of clients avoided comment altogether. The casualty figure is uncertain. There are no known survivors. However, in the moments prior to and following the incident, several unidentified military helicopters were sighted in the area. Of the soldiers present on Mother Base at the time of the attack, only Miller, Big Boss, and the medic survived both the attack itself and the chopper crash shortly thereafter. And of them, only Miller managed to survive with comparably lesser injuries, as Big Boss fell into a coma, and the medic was hit with shrapnel to the head. The Medic was then put into a medically-induced coma and gradually transformed into Venom Snake, a body double for Big Boss, at Zero's request. Huey had also escaped via chopper by XOF, which also led Miller to bore a grudge against him due to it becoming apparent that he set them up. He would later spend a lot of time trying to track Huey down. The other MSF survivors learned about the attack on Mother Base. Many of them went their separate ways since Big Boss effectively acted as the glue that held them together, and they had been led to believe that he had died. One, named Mosquito, went into hiding out of fear of being a target for a "clean-up crew" to such an extent that he was left half-insane from his time in isolation and was led to believe that Big Boss had sold their own organization out to go into hiding due to anonymous rumors, which he believed to be true due to Big Boss being absent at the time of the attack. This resulted in him forming his own PF and modeling it after MSF, including using the old MSF logo, specifically to get revenge on Big Boss. At least 10 other survivors, however, had become unhinged from their isolation to a far greater degree, behaving in a very erratic manner. By the 1980s, the Diamond Dogs were ultimately formed as a result of MSF's destruction. Mosquito eventually enacted his revenge plans against Diamond Dogs and held their R&D Platform of Mother Base hostage, although his plans were quelled by Venom Snake, with his PF being captured. In addition, Venom Snake also encountered and extracted the other surviving MSF members, albeit by force due to their erratic behavior. Logo and slogan The MSF's emblem design was based on Pangaea, the supercontinent that is theorized to have existed 250 million years ago, before the component continents were separated into their current configuration. This could possibly represent Big Boss's take on The Boss's idea of a united world. The emblem also bears a resemblance to the one later used by Outer Heaven (it looks very much like a skull). This logo was ultimately reused for the private force Mosquito Stinger Force, as most of the members of the PF, including its leader, were former members of MSF, as well as their desiring revenge against its former commander, Big Boss, for his believed role in the XOF attack. There were two versions of the MSF logo, although overall they were generally the same. The first, used during their initial operations in Colombia and Costa Rica, had a circle with a upward-curving black banner up top, with the banner bearing the name of the organization in yellow colors, and the circle itself containing the Pangaea skull as well as having the left half of the circle being colored black, and the right half being yellow with a black border. The second version, used during MSF's operations in Cuba and up to their destruction by XOF in 1975, and to a certain extent used by one of their succeeding organizations, Mosquito Stinger Force, was largely the same as the previous one, only the curved banner is omitted from the top, having it instead resemble a pure circle. Owing to this, various flags and banners for MSF utilized the colors black and yellow frequently. During their operations in Colombia, the Militaires Sans Frontières' slogan was "Libertad o Muerte",Seen on a banner right outside the Baranquilla Coast's camp's main building. which is Spanish for "Freedom or Death." The slogan was made famous during the independence struggle of several countries, notably including Serbia, Brazil, the United States of America, Bulgaria, Greece, Ireland and Uruguay. Despite the logo, however, Big Boss initially believed that their revolution should result in neither their victory nor their death.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). MSF Soldier: Thank you, Big Boss! // Naked Snake (Big Boss): Call me Snake. // MSF Soldier: Oh, uh, sorry... Vic Boss! // Snake: Listen up. For us, there is no victory. // MSF Soldier: But in revolution, doesn't one triumph or die? // Snake: We don't do either. Military resources Personnel During their actions in Colombia, the Militaires Sans Frontière were composed of former Colombian government soldiers who ended up joining the MSF due to being impressed by Big Boss's track record. In addition, thanks to one of their contacts, they also ended up convincing guerilla soldiers who had previously been part of then-freelance mercenary/guerilla drill instructor Kazuhira Miller's elite forces into joining. After setting up on Mother Base, MSF expanded its staff, primarily recruited by Big Boss in the field, and from those who chose to join separately. Alongside mercenaries and former government soldiers, its ranks included researchers and other civilian personnel. They together formed a group without borders, ideologies, or isms, and had no regard for age, gender, nationality, or race.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Eliminate the Renegade threat opening briefing In addition to mercenaries and former government soldiers, Base is also home to researchers and other civilian personnel. Together, they form a group without borders, ideologies or isms, with no regard to age, gender, nationality or race. Some of the personnel who joined up during the Peace Walker Incident were former United States Army members who fought in Vietnam,"I got back from Vietnam and found I had no place to call home anymore... Mind if I stick around with you guys for a while?" - Random soldier on Mother Base's staff menu."I went through hell in ‘Nam… I’m ready for anything!" Random soldier on Mother Base's staff.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). MSF Recruit: I used to be in the army, but the government sold us out. Is there anything worth risking your life for anymore? while others claimed to be former SAS."I’m former SAS… what you think I’m B.S.-ing you?" - Random soldier on Mother Base's staff. In addition, the MSF managed to recruit several Russian soldiers and Miller considered having Vladimir Zadornov join MSF after his capture to bolster the Russian soldiers' morale.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Big Boss: You know, it might not be worth keeping him Zadornov here. If he's not going to join us... // Kazuhira Miller: You may be right. I thought it might boost our Russian compatriots' morale, but... OK. I'll think it over. Finnish soldiers also joined MSF at an some point, which prompted Miller to install a Finnish-style sauna on Mother Base, despite Big Boss's hesitations. During their missions in Costa Rica, MSF staff often caught fish for food. Every month, the MSF held birthday parties for the soldiers. They primarily consisted of drinking large amounts of alcohol and acting crudely, although any real fights were rare. Their clients included the KGB and the United States Joint Chiefs of Staff, with the latter also having one of their undercover agents, meet up with them. Their client list was extensive enough that, after MSF's destruction on March 16, an international scandal for the United States and its allies, and the Warsaw Pact occurred, resulting in either public denials regarding their association with MSF (which had been discredited by the media as a "money hungry private militia") or otherwise not saying anything for or against the accusations. Although the Sandinistas weren't technically members of MSF, they acted as allies. They eventually relocated to Cuba to reconvene with Amanda (whose assignment had also been extended) in 1975, due to MSF being forced to host a UN inspection at Mother Base and preparing for it with little time allowed. In addition, several troublemakers had been relocated to the shore for some mandatory R&R alongside virtually all of MSF's arsenal. In addition, all civilians with the exception of Huey were returned to their home countries, and Strangelove had already left the group a week beforehand. List of members *Snake/Big Boss (founder/commander) *Kazuhira Miller (subcommander) *Huey Emmerich (R&D Team, bipedal weapon developer) *Strangelove (R&D Team, AI researcher) *Paz Ortega Andrade (guest/cook) *Cécile Cosima Caminades (scout) *Amanda Valenciano Libre (ally, Sandinista comandante) *Chico (ally, Sandinista child soldier) *Miel (contact) *Soldiers (at least sixteen servicemen while in Colombia;Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Sixteen soldiers can be identified during the opening Tutorial/MSF training session, not counting Big Boss. However, in the Mother Base menu, only fourteen soldiers are listed in the Waiting Room menu, not counting Kazuhira Miller. later 300 in 1975)Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: We had no more than a dozen guys at Barranquilla, some of them with barely enough gear to protect themselves. Now here we are not one year later, over 300 men strong.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Chico: ...Out at sea... Staff of 300...but usually there's...ZEKE... Metal Gear... **Drill instructor **Armadillo **Gazelle **Swan **Dolphin **Elephant **Morpho (helicopter pilot) **Venom Snake (medic) **Hideo (Intel Team agent) **Mosquito **Komodo Dragon **Jackal **Eagle Ray **Parrot **Elephant **Ostrich **Falcon **Rat **Raven **Viper **Various volunteers **Various enemy defectors **Various rescued POWs **Prisoner 12282 (Intel Team agent) Base of operations The MSF's camp on the Barranquilla Coast of Colombia was not their first encampment, as they had previously relocated several times, to avoid the CIA's presence.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Miller: "We've got guests." // Big Boss (Naked Snake): "Time to move?" // Miller: "Don't worry. It's not our friends from Langley." At least one of their prior camps also possessed an infirmary, and one base was implied to have been taken from a drug cartel. The Colombian camp included a one room cabin that functioned as its main office, given the fact that Big Boss and Gálvez discussed their business in there, and contained some large water containers due to the roof constantly leaking water during rain storms. Shortly after being assigned to repel the armed forces out of Costa Rica, the MSF were provided with an offshore plant on the Caribbean to use as their base of operations. The plant, dubbed Mother Base, had three struts positioned in a way that resembled a triangle, as well as a tower in the center, although throughout the course of their operations in Costa Rica, and later Nicaragua, it was further expanded as its personnel and equipment grew. The Colombian camp was still used for entrance exams, however, which composed of the recruits wishing to join MSF wanting to fight Big Boss to see if he is the real deal.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) AP MSF Entrance Exam Miller: (ah!) Looks like our reputation is spreading. We've got battle-hardened veterans from all kinds of places trying to join our army! But, they insist on testing your skills to see if you're the "real deal" before they'll join. Let's put these arrogant upstarts in their place! Take them down using hand-to-hand strikes or CQC. If you can knock 'em all out within the time limit, they'll join us, becoming powerful allies. Don't disappoint 'em, Boss. Show 'em what you got! After the disastrous results of the Ground Zeroes Incident on March 15, 1975, Miller as well as the then-comatose Big Boss and medic were briefly placed in a hospital located on the Barranquilla Coast, although it is unclear whether the base was connected to the original MSF base camp barring being in the same relative area. In addition, the Militaires Sans Frontières, after neutralizing the Peace Sentinel presence at Puerto del Alba, Rio del Jade's boathouse, Aldea Los Despiertos, the U.S. Missile Base in Nicaragua, and the Miner's residence near the Mine Base, temporarily used these locations as training locations for medium-range target shooting, long-range shooting, urban combat, medium-range target shooting, and long-range target shooting, respectively. Unit divisions There were five divisions within the Militaires Sans Frontières, at least during their time at the Mother Base: *'Combat Unit:' The main fighting/sneaking force of the Militaires Sans Frontières and source of income. Roster limit was 100. *'R&D Team:' Responsible for enhancing or otherwise creating weapons and equipment. Roster limit was 50. *'Mess Hall Team:' Responsible for providing the food for the Mother Base which affects morale. It was formed by Kazuhira Miller shortly after Big Boss encountered a LAV-typeG unit at Bananal Fruta de Oro as a precautionary means of provisions for the troops. Roster limit was 50. *'Medical Team:' Responsible for the healing of any personnel requiring medical attention due to sickness, injury or PTSD. They are also involved with R&D in regards to the development of weapons with various ways of knocking out personnel (e.g., emitting sleep gas or developing tranquilizers). The idea of a medical team for the Mother Base's Sick Bay was also planned by Kazuhira Miller after Amanda was airlifted to Mother Base wounded with a broken leg, although a Medical Team for MSF itself existed long before then.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). This is implied by Kazuhira Miller's briefing file detailing how he and Big Boss met, where he mentioned that he was stuck up with tubes and bandages from his earlier fight shortly after Big Boss spared him. Roster limit was 50. *'Intel Team:' Responsible for providing intel for the Militaires Sans Frontières in regards to enemy activity or a weakness of the enemy that could be exploited as well as offering support from Mother Base for MSF soldiers on field missions. The Intel Team also often worked with the R&D Team to develop various radars for MSF, and could also deliver supplies to allied mercenary units. It was brainstormed by Kazuhira Miller shortly after Chico ended up rescued. It was also implied that the Intel Team, or a similar unit called the MSF Intel Corps., were responsible for the recording/adapting of various old data files for the MSF.The words "MSF Intel Corps." are seen on the cover of the Data Files section of the Briefing Files. Roster limit was 50. *Besides the five divisions, the Mother Base had a Waiting Room, where new staff wait to be assigned to one of the divisions, a Sickbay for treatment, and a Brig for captured enemies. The Mother Base could hold a total of 350 members (351 with Snake). Recruitment policy MSF recruits were drawn from a variety of disciplines, which included infantrymen, commandos, mechanics, nutritionists, doctors, scouts, and even film and voice actors. During the MSF's mission in Costa Rica, captured enemy soldiers and rescued prisoners were extracted to Mother Base via Fulton recovery and convinced to join the organization. While some would join up immediately, others were initially hostile and thus imprisoned in the brig until they could be reasoned with. As MSF grew in size, becoming akin to a corporation, a voluntary recruitment program was enacted. Some potential volunteers first wished to challenge Big Boss to unarmed combat, after hearing of his fighting skills, only joining upon being bested by the renowned mercenary. Other volunteers joined after MSF completed operations outside Costa Rica, and several soldiers were also exchanged with allied mercenary units. During their later activities in Cuba, MSF extracted rescued prisoners or captured personnel directly by helicopter, due to the risk of the balloons being shot down. Training regimen As a military organization, the Militaires Sans Frontières adopted a training regimen for instructing new personnel. The training included, but was not limited to, mastering the use of the line of sight, changing stances, movement, rolling, unarmed combat, Stun Rod usage, and various forms of CQC. Doing 200 stomach crunches'Random soldier:' 198, 199, 200! Oh, hey, Boss, you're just in time! I just finished doing 200 stomach crunches! and running laps was also implied to be a required part of the MSF training.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). A full list of training undertaken by MSF personnel is unknown, although the training carried out by Big Boss and the MSF servicemen in Colombia, prior to Miller's arrival with Gálvez and Paz, suggested that the regimen included these aspects. Also, the MSF soldiers were seen running single-file across the Barranquilla coast during the Tactical Espionage Operations trailer. Additionally, the soldiers had the opportunity to have multiple CQC fights with Big Boss nearing the end of the training session as a special treat if he is present.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Drill Instructor: Alright... Why don't we do something special since the Boss is here? Anyone who feels like getting their ass kicked, step forward. Don't hold back, Boss. At least some MSF members, prior to joining MSF and thus learning CQC, had also previously learned the Combat Sambo and Karate martial arts styles, with the latter style being of the fifth degree black belt level.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Production (2010). Random soldier: I'm a martial arts expert - I know Combat Sambo and I'm a fifth degree black belt in karate! CQC? This I gotta see! Uniform The standard Militaires Sans Frontières uniform (during their missions in Colombia) included: *Two-eyed balaclava (note: only the standard infantry wear this as part of the uniform) *Utility SPIE (Special Patrol Insertion/Extraction) Harness *2x US LC-2 Individual Equipment Belt w/ QR (Quick-Release) Buckle *3x US M1956 Universal Ammo Pouch *2x US 1-Quart Plastic Canteen w/ LC-1 Canteen Cover *US M1967 Nylon Field Pack (Butt Pack) *Drop-leg flap holster (visually resembles the Bianchi M12 / UM84, a holster adopted by the U.S. military nearly a decade after the formation of MSF) *Jungle fatigues (olive drab fatigues customized with a black knee brace on the right side and brassards, the latter set adorned with the MSF logo on the left brassard, and in some cases, the FOX logo on the right brassard) *Jungle boots During their missions into Costa Rica, the Militaires Sans Frontières later procured other variants of the uniforms used for enhancing camouflage in the area. There are several that are aesthetically similar to the Jungle fatigues, although they emphasize certain elements of camouflage more than others, such as the Leaf camouflage increasing the camo index near jungle environments. "Naked" variants with a black muscleman shirt in the place of the regular top of a uniform exist (Big Boss usually forgoes a shirt of any variant when he uses it). They also procured a Battle Dress as well as a Sneaking Suit. In addition, some of the higher ups will sometimes loan soldiers their own uniforms.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) This is implied when contacting Kazuhira Miller and/or Amanda Valenciano Libre while wearing the Miller and Amanda uniforms, respectively, with the former also apologizing for giving them a dirty uniform. Uniform variants Fatigue/camouflage uniforms *Leaf *Tiger Stripe *Choco-chip *Auscam *Squares *Splitter *Snake Naked uniforms *Leaf *Tiger Stripe *Choco-chip *Auscam *Squares *Splitter *Snake Other *Sneaking Suit *Battle Dress **Battle Dress w/helmet *Tuxedo *T-shirt *Neo-Moss *Stench Weaponry MSF utilized a wide variety of weaponry, including various United States and Russian technologies, and those from the Western and Eastern Blocs, as well as antiquated weapons dating back to World War II. Close-range weapons *Machete (Colombia, 1972) *Stun rod (1974-Peace Walker Incident) **Mock stun rods (training sessions only) *Combat knife (December 3, 1974-March 16, 1975) Handguns *Mk.22 Mod 0 Hush Puppy (MSF standard issue)This is implied in the mission "Opening / Investigate the Supply Facility", where Snake's firearms are the M16A1 and the Mk.22 *Wu Silent Pistol (MSF standard issue tranq pistol) *Mauser C96 **Semi-automatic Mauser C96 **Full-auto Mauser C96 *Smith and Wesson Model 19 **Smith and Wesson Model 19 w/ laser sight *M1911 pistol **M1911A1 ***M1911A1 w/ suppressor **Customized M1911 pistol ***Customized M1911 w/ suppressor *Walther Kampfpistole **Walther Kampfpistole with rifle stock *Support supply marker (gun) *Support strike marker (gun) *Banana *Makarov PM *Makarov PB/6P9 *EZ gun **EZ gun (life recovery) **EZ gun (psyche recovery) *Wu Silent Pistol (December 3, 1974-March 16, 1975) *AM D114 Pistol (December 3, 1974-March 16, 1975) *Uragan-5 Pistol (December 3, 1974-March 16, 1975) Shotguns *Twin barrel shotgun **Twin barrel shotgun (rubber slug variant) *Ithaca M37 pump-action shotgun **Long Barrel Ithaca M37 ***Ithaca M37 accurized model *Heckler & Koch CAWS *SPAS-12 *S1000 Shotgun (December 3, 1974-March 16, 1975) Assault rifles *M16A1 (MSF standard issue) *AM MRS-4 Rifle(MSF standard issue) **Patriot *RK-47 (AK-47) **RK-47 w/grenade launcher **RK-47 w/smoke grenade launcher *Heckler & Koch G11 *M653 Carbine **M653 Carbine w/grenade launcher **M653 Carbine w/shotgun **M653 Carbine w/smoke grenade launcher *ADM63 (Pistol Mitralieră model 1963/PM md. 1963/AMD63) *ADM65 (Pistol Mitralieră model 1965/PM md. 1965/AMD65) *RPK *FN FAL *SUG (Steyr AUG) *AM MRS-4 Rifle (December 3, 1974-March 16, 1975) *AM MRS-4 Rifle (SL) (December 3, 1974-March 16, 1975) *AM Rifle Type 69 (December 3, 1974-March 16, 1975) *AM-69 AAS Rifle (December 3, 1974-March 16, 1975) Submachine guns *Ingram MAC-10 **Ingram MAC-10 w/suppressor **Ingram MAC-10 w/bullet jacket *Uz61 (Vz.61 Scorpion) **Uz61 w/suppressor (Vz.61 Scorpion with suppressor) *Heckler & Koch MP5 **MP5A2 **MP5SD2 *Thompson M1928A1 *Sz.-336 SMG (December 3, 1974-March 16, 1975) Sniper rifles *SVD **High-capacity SVD **Night-vision SVD *Walther WA2000 *M1C Garand **Psyche recovery M1C *M21 *Remington M700 **Life recovery M700 **M700 bull barrel *Mosin Nagant *PTRD-41 *PTRS-41 *Stealth Gun *Rail gun/dynamo *M2000 Sniper D (December 3, 1974-March 16, 1975) Machine guns *M60 *Stoner M63 *PK/PKM machine gun *Rheinmetall MG 3 *M134 gatling gun *Electromagnetic wave gun Missiles *RPG-2 *RPG-7 *FIM-43 Redeye *XFIM-92A (FIM-92 Stinger prototype) *Carl Gustav M2 recoilless rifle **Multipurpose Carl Gustav M2 recoilless rifle **Fulton-ammo Carl Gustav M2 recoilless rifle *M47 Dragon *M72 LAW *M202A1 FLASH * FB MR R-Launcher (December 3, 1974-March 16, 1975) Throwing weapons *AN M18 smoke grenade *M67 fragmentation grenade *Chaff grenade *Sleep gas grenade *AN M18 colored smoke grenade (red, blue, green, yellow, black) *M116/A1 stun grenade *Empty magazine *Support strike marker (thrown) *Support supply marker (thrown) *Electromagnetic net *Flare grenade (December 3, 1974-March 16, 1975) Placeable weapons *C4 *Support supply marker (set) *Support strike marker (set) *M18A1 Claymore mine *M15 anti-tank mine *Aerial mine *Decoy *Fulton mine *Cookbook *Magazine **Solid Magazine **Liquid Magazine **Solidus Magazine **Super Magazine *M21 D-Mine (December 3, 1974-March 16, 1975) Mother Base weapons *M269 Launcher Loader Module with surface-to-surface anti-ground missiles *Mk 141 quad RGM-84 Harpoon Anti-ship missiles *Rockets Equipment Food and recovery items *Rations *Curry **Spicy Curry **Great Curry **Future Curry *Tortilla chips *Mate *Lime soda *Zero-calorie soda *Men's cologne *Various Caribbean fish and other aquatic animalsImplied by at least one soldier's remarks as well as Paz's second diary tape. *Gallo pintoImplied by at least one soldier's remarks as well as Paz's third diary entry *Costa Rican coffeeImplied by at least one soldier's remarks as well as Miller providing Galvez with Costa Rican coffee when meeting at the Barranquilla Coast camp. *French '72 Wine (ordered by MSF subcommander Kazuhira Miller in a failed attempt at impressing Cécile)Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Cécile > France > Wine *Bacon Implied by at least one soldier's remarks. Other equipment *Fulton surface-to-air recovery system *NVG *Stealth mat *Cardboard box **Love Box **Box-Tank ***Stun Box-Tank ***Smoke Box-Tank **Box Bomb ***Stun Box ***Smoke Box **Assassin's Straw Box **Rescue Box *Analyzer *Shield **Colored shields *Sonic Eye *Binoculars *Rangefinder camera *Sony Walkman **TPS-L2 **WM-2 **WM-EX88 **NWD-W202 *Stealth Camouflage *Radio w/ a circuit to reverse the audio phase.Not seen on Mother Bases' menu, but it is used by the MSF for communication shortly after Naked Snake/Big Boss managed to procure one at Puerto del Alba * Unidirectional signal headset (Colombia)Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Miller (Radio): Miller here. Do you copy, Snake? I see you've landed. That makes one giant leap for us. I'm sending this from the offshore plant - our Mother Base. The signal is unidirectional. I'll be giving you commands and advice through this channel. Keep your headphones on at all times and pay attention. Also, make sure no one else can listen in. Radars *Soliton Radar *Surround Indicator Temporary equipment *ID Card **Huey Emmerich's ID Card **Guard ID Card *Jigsaw Vehicles *Jeeps (at least one) (Colombia)Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller drove a Jeep over to the MSF base in Barranquilla Coast, Colombia. *Motorcycles (at least one) (Colombia)Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Naked Snake/Big Boss arrived at the MSF base at Barranquilla Coast onboard a Triumph Bonneville motorcycle. *Landing craft (at least three)Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Landing craft and PT boats are seen in the "Comm Tower Monitoring Room" cutscene. Also, the Mother Base menu had a patrol boat circling around Mother Base.(Colombia)Implied due to appearing at Mother Base when it is first accessed *PT boats (at least one) *Tarawa-class amphibious assault ship (one) *LVT-5 Amphibious Assault Vehicles (at least four) *UH-1H Iroquois (at least 13; at least one of which acted as downpayment in addition to Mother Base.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: A chopper for transport'd be nice, too. // Ramon Galvez Mena: ...I'll see what I can do.) *Mi-24D "Hind D" (at least 6In the final moments of the Tactical Espionage Operations trailer, six MSF owned Mi-24 Hind Ds were flying towards Mother Base. In the game itself, specifically the second ending, only three were actually seen (one flying overhead, and two parked).)* *T-72 Ural tanks* *T-72A tanks* *KPz 70 tanks* *MBTk 70 tanks* *LAV-TypeG (Armored Vehicle General Purpose (AVGP): Grizzly prototypes)* *LAV-TypeC (Armored Vehicle General Purpose (AVGP): Cougar prototypes)* *BTR-60PAs* *BTR-60PBs* *Mi-24A Hind As* *AH56A Bombers* *AH56A Raiders* *Metal Gear ZEKE *HP-48 Krokodil (post-''Peace Walker''-March 16, 1975)Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) They weren't identified by name in Ground Zeroes, but The Phantom Pain firmly confirms their identity. * Several of these were stolen from Peace Sentinel. Also, some of the vehicles in question were also customized, giving a black and red hue. After recruiting enough personnel, Mother Base's hangar section was expanded to include a strut containing a runway strip, implying that the MSF intended to use fighter jets or similar aircraft. In 1975, because of the impending inspection by the IAEA that the MSF were forced to contend with, virtually all of their arsenal had been relocated to the shore, the only exceptions being Metal Gear ZEKE and several Hind Ds, the latter of which were to act as an extraction chopper at the last minute when Chico ended up getting himself captured by XOF at Cuba. Known weapons and equipment invented Although the Militaires Sans Frontières procured much of their weapons and equipment, or their design specifications to create their own variants, there were a few weapons and equipment that they invented themselves. *Metal Gear ZEKE *Stealth Gun *Support Strike Marker (pistol) *Support Supply Marker (pistol) *Mother Base Hexagon model''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'', Kojima Productions (2010) Kazuhira Miller: I got a report in from the R&D team. They’ve finished plans for a new hex-type plant. And today they’re gonna start construction on the first block. Can’t wait to finally say goodbye to this scrap heap. Only thing is, we don’t have nearly enough GMP. We’ll need to recruit more soldiers to get more GMP. You know what to do, Snake. *iDroid Codename system Similar to FOXHOUND and its predecessor FOX, the Militaires Sans Frontières utilized an animal based codename system for its various members outside of the highest level personnel.Kazuhira Miller, Cécile Cosima Caminades, Amanda Valenciano Libre, Chico, Paz Ortega Andrade, Huey Emmerich and Strangelove retained their regular names instead of utilizing a codename when part of Militaires Sans Frontières. Below is an incomplete list of the codenames. *Aardvark *Aardwolf *Addax *Agama *Alligator *Alpaca *Anaconda *Anemonefish *Angelfish *Anopheles *Ant *Anteater *Ape *Armadillo *Arowana *Axolotl *Baboon *Badger *Bald Eagle *Baleen Whale *Barracuda *Basilisk *Basking Shark *Bat *Bear *Beetle *Bengal Vulture *Bison *Black Bass *Black Seabream *Blenny *Blesbok *Blue Mackerel *Bluegill *Boa *Bobcat *Bobolink *Bobwhite *Bongo *Bontebok *Borzoi *Buffalo *Bull *Bull Shark *Bullfinch *Bunting *Bush Warbler *Bushback *Butterfly *Buzzard *Cabbage White *Caiman *Camel *Capybara *Caracal *Cardinal *Caribou *Carp *Carpenter Bee *Cassowary *Catfish *Centipede *Chacma *Cheetah *Chicken Grunt *Chimpanzee *Chipmunk *Cicada *Civet *Civet Cat *Clione *Cobra *Cockatoo *Cod *Coelacanth *Condor *Conger *Cormorant *Cottontail *Cougar *Cow *Coyote *Coypu *Crab *Crane *Cricket *Crow *Cuckoo *Dabchick *Dalmatian *Dingo *Dodo *Dolphin *Donkey *Dorado *Dormouse *Dove *Dragonfly *Duck *Dugong *Duiker *Eagle *Eagle Owl *Eagle Ray *Earthworm *Eel *Eelpout *Eland *Elephant *Elk *Emu *Ermine *Falcon *Fantail *Ferret *Filefish *Finch *Firefly *Flamingo *Fly *Flying Fish *Frill Shark *Frilled Lizard *Fritillary *Frog *Frogfish *Fur Seal *Gambusia *Garfish *Gazelle *Gecko *Gemsbok *Genet *Gerbil *Giant Panda *Gibbon *Gila Monster *Giraffe *Globefish *Gnu *Goanna *Goat *Goby *Goldeneye *Goldfinch *Goose *Gorilla *Grasshopper *Great Dane *Grizzly Bear *Grouper *Guanaco *Gull *Habu Viper *Hagfish *Halibut *Hamadryad *Hamster *Harbor Seal *Hare *Hawk *Hedgehog *Herding *Heron *Herring *Hippopotamus *Hog *Honeybee *Honey Buzzard *Hornet *Horse *Horse Mackerel *Horseshoe Crab *Hose *Hummingbird *Hyena *Hyrax *Ibex *Iguana *Impala *Insect *Jabiru *Jackal *Jaws *Jay *Jellyfish *Kangaroo *Kestrel *Killer Whale *Killifish *Kingfish *Kinkajou *Kite *Kiwi *Klipspringer *Koala *Komodo Dragon *Kudu *Land Iguana *Langur *Lapwing *Lark *Lates *Leech *Lemming *Lemur *Leopard *Limpet *Linnet *Lion *Lionfish *Lizard *Llama *Lobster *Lungfish *Macaw *Mackerel *Magpie *Mallard *Mammoth *Manatee *Mandrill *Manta Ray *Mantis *Marabou *Marine Iguana *Markhor *Marlin *Marmot *Marten *Meadowlark *Meerkat *Megamouth Shark *Mockingbird *Mole *Mongoose *Monitor Lizard *Monkey *Moose *Moon Wrasse *Mosquito *Moth *Mouflon *Mouse *Mudskipper *Mule *Mustang *Newt *Nighthawk *Nile Crocodile *Numbfish *Nyala *Ocean Sunfish *Octopus *Okapi *Onager *Orangutan *Orangutang *Orca *Oribi *Oriole *Oryx *Osprey *Otter *Ostrich *Ovenbird *Palm Civet *Panther *Paper Wasp *Parrot *Partridge *Peafowl *Peccary *Pelican *Penguin *Pharaoh Hound *Pheasant *Pig *Pilot Whale *Pipefish *Piranha *Platypus *Plover *Polar Bear *Polecat *Porbeagle *Porcupine *Porpoise *Prairie Dog *Pronghorn *Puma *Quail *Raccoon *Raccoon Dog *Ram *Rat *Rattlesnake *Raven *Red Seabream *Rhesus *Rhinoceros *Robin *Sable *Sailfish *Salamander *Salmon *Sambar *Scorpionfish *Sea Anemone *Sea Cucumber *Sea Hare *Sea Horse *Sea Lemon *Sea Lion *Sea Perch *Sea Urchin *Sea-Otter *Seagull *Seal *Serval *Serval Cat *Shark Ray *Sheep *Shelduck *Shrimp *Shrew *Sidewinder *Silkworm *Sillago *Skimmer *Skink *Skipjack Tuna *Skunk *Skylark *Smelt *Snail *Snakehead *Snipe *Snipe Eel *Sockeye Salmon *Sparrow *Spider *Springbok *Squirrel *Stag *Stag Beetle *Starfish *Steenbok *Stick Insect *Stingray *Striped Jack *Stoat *Stonefish *Stork *Sturgeon *Sunfish *Suni *Surfperch *Surgeonfish *Swallow *Swallowtail *Swan *Swift *Swordfish *Tapir *Tarpon *Tasmanian Devil *Terrier *Thresher Shark *Tiger *Tiger Keelback *Tiger Shark *Tigerfish *Toad *Topi *Tortoise *Toucan *Triggerfish *Trout *Tsetse *Tuna *Turbot *Turkey *Turtle *Vicuna *Viper *Vole *Vulture *Wagtail *Wallaby *Warthog *Wasp *Water Flea *Weasel *Whale *Whale Shark *Wild Boar *Wild Dog *Wolf *Wolverine *Wombat *Woodchuck *Woodcock *Wrasse *Wren *Yak *Yellowtail *Zebra *Zebra Lionfish Behind the scenes , the , appears in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker as the group led by the protagonist. Through the Mother Base hub, the player can completely customize the organization, expanding it via member recruitment, assigning soldiers to certain units, and even utilizing these soldiers during missions, with each possessing various levels of expertise for different job roles. MSF later appear in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, are mentioned in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain and make a brief appearance in the non-canonical Metal Gear Survive. Design and development According to the Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Official Art Works book, the MSF logo was originally going to be a shield with an eye-patched skull inside that had a knife in its mouth, in reference to both the FOXHOUND and Outer Heaven (mother company) logos. In addition, the banner was originally to have had the motto "The choice is between loyalty to one's country, or loyalty to oneself," paraphrasing The Boss's words to Big Boss in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. In The Phantom Pain, a bonus staff member for Mother Base, named Skull, has the MSF logo on the right side of the face. Storyboard concept art included in the same book also showed that the MSF camp in Barranquilla Coast was originally going to be destroyed in a fire, presumably caused by Zadornov, forcing the MSF to move by boat to Mother Base, from which Big Boss was sent by Huey helicopter to his arrival point at Playa del Alba. The last image also had him standing with several backpacks, referencing the MSF soldiers that can accompany him on missions in Peace Walker, through the cooperative gameplay feature. The balaclavas worn by the soldiers of MSF bear a resemblance to the FaceCamo mask from Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Both appear to be made from a leather-like material with similar stitching, and feature attached components partially lining either side of the jaw, with the only major difference being the presence of eye holes for the MSF. According to both the Official Art Works book and Peace Walker lighting art director Kutaka Negishi, the Naked uniform for female MSF soldiers was originally to have been more revealing, consisting of an equipment harness on the upper body. However, due to various circumstances, this was changed to a black tank top in the finished game, with Negishi hoping to release more than just the back view of the original polygon model in the future.http://andriasang.com/comlog/ Name Militaires Sans Frontières is a play on words on the humanitarian-aid non-governmental organization Médecins Sans Frontières, a group dedicated to assisting countries ravaged by war and epidemics that are in need of doctors and medical experts. The HD Edition of Peace Walker displays a disclaimer before the title screen stating that the fictional MSF mercenary group is not in any way linked to the real MSF. Despite this, MSF's name and abbreviation are left unmentioned in Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain, with the emblem modified to omit the organization's name. The group was renamed "Out Of Order" in the Japanese novelizations of Peace Walker and The Phantom Pain authored by Hitori Nojima. The name "Out Of Order" is used as a subtitle annotation in the Japanese version of The Phantom Pain, but is always referred to as "Old Mother Base" in spoken dialogue. の生き残りもいる}} During GDC 2012, Kojima Productions held an engineer recruitment event for [[Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes|their next Metal Gear Solid game]] and the Fox Engine. The event was named "Development Without Borders," a reference to the English translation of the MSF. In Peace Walker, codenames appear to be assigned to staff members at random, sometimes resulting in duplicate names. It is unclear if duplicate names are used by the organization in-universe, although there is an MSF soldier named Elephant in both The Phantom Pain and the Sauna Drama Track of Heiwa to Kazuhira no Blues is named Elephant, the former being a male Wandering Mother Base Soldier, and the latter implied to be female. ''Metal Gear Survive'' Two main characters in Metal Gear Survive are former MSF soldiers, specifically the protagonist Captain and their comrade Seth. In the opening cutscene of Survive, Mosquito and various Wandering Mother Base Soldiers are alluded to via a casualty list that the character Goodluck checks, although they use codename modifiers more befitting of Diamond Dogs than MSF. In addition, some of the members' units are anachronistic, with Dire Gibbon being listed as a member of the Security Team, and Panzer Rat being a member of the Support Unit, both of which were units in Diamond Dogs. Gallery File:Militairessansfrontieres.png|MSF logo, with grey border. File:121.jpg|MSF Cabin concept art. 248160.jpg|MSF training. File:110217010128.JPG|Male MSF soldier lying down. File:110217010103.JPG|The MSF insignia on the left arm and the Stun Rod in a sheath on the chest. File:110217005327.JPG|Balaclava worn by a male MSF soldier. File:110207021102.JPG|Female MSF soldier wearing the Battle Dress (with helmet). MGSPWSorrow.jpg|MSF staff member reporting to Big Boss on Mother Base. MSF cabin interior.jpg|MSF Barranquilla coast cabin's interior. O0225030010584555279.jpg|MSF Female Naked Uniform (final version). O0225030010584555278.jpg|MSF Female Naked Uniform (original concept; back). 2015-09-11_00003.jpg|MSF soldiers for a group picture. MSF.png|MSF crew concept art. Notes and references Category:Metal Gear Category:Organizations in video games Category:Fictional private military companies Category:Fictional terrorist organizations